


Learn To Be Lonely

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, Feels, Freeform, Lonliness, Loss, Lost Love, One Shot, Sad Ending, Song fic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot song fic set to Minnie Driver's Learn To Be Lonely (Phantom of the Opera)<br/>(Also on Deviantart: Rambo-Jewsters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn To Be Lonely

Listen as you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0rpZJ6CC08w

Levi Ackerman.  
Humanity’s Strongest Soldier.

"Child of the wilderness,  
Born into emptiness."

He hadn’t always been known by that title, he had been born in the Underground District beneath Wall Sina, the son of a prostitute. He had never known his father and he sometimes doubted that even his mother knew who he was either.

"Learn to be lonely,  
Learn to find your way in darkness."

His mother became ill and died when he was six years old, leaving him to fend for himself in the squalor and filth of the underground, he would’ve died if it were not for his uncle.  
However his uncle was not as kind and caring as his mother had been, he did his best to teach him to fight and defend himself.  
What Levi didn’t expect was for his uncle to also abandon him and disappear from his life, once again he was on his own.

"Who will be there for you?  
Comfort and care for you?"

Eventually he found Farlan and Isabel, the three of them became inseparable.  
However his new found friendship was not to last, captured by a soldier named Erwin Smith, the trio were forced to join the Survey Corps and sent on an expedition beyond the safety of the walls.  
Many scouts were killed during that fateful mission...Farlan and Isabel included and once more, Levi was on his own.

"Learn to be lonely,  
Learn to be your one companion."

Years passed by, expeditions came and went.  
More death, more destruction and more loneliness followed.

"Never dreamed out in the world,  
There are arms to hold you."

Levi had never thought he would end up finding someone to relieve him of his loneliness, everyone he cared about left him in one way or another.  
Then he met you...  
H/l, H/c hair that shimmered in the sunlight, soft e/c eyes and a smile that could make his heart hammer in his chest like someone pounding on a drum.  
It took all of his courage to confess his feelings to you, but the end result was worth it when you grabbed him and pulled him into your arms, burying your face into his neck and telling him you felt the same way.

"You’ve always known,  
Your heart was on its own."

Unfortunately this new found happiness was not meant to last, as Levi had feared you would, you left him.  
It wasn’t your choice to leave him, you never wanted to leave him.  
Fate had other plans, your ODM Gear jammed during an expedition beyond the walls and you became yet another unwilling victim of the titans wrath.  
Once again, Levi had lost someone he cared about.

"So laugh in your loneliness,  
Child of the wilderness."

He sat at his desk doing his paperwork after another failed expedition, memories of your face haunting him every waking moment, even in his dreams he couldn’t escape you.  
Only in his subconscious would he smile and sometimes even laugh at the joy you had once brought to his lonely existence before you were so cruelly snatched away from him.

"Learn to be lonely,  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone."

Reaching into his desk he pulled out a small black velvet box, opening it he stared at the small silver band contained inside it. He planned to ask you to be his wife after the expedition that cost you your life. Tears stung his cold grey eyes as he closed the box and put it back into the drawer that contained the battered wings of freedom insignia that had once adorned the left breast pocket of your military jacket.  
With a deep sigh he fought back his tears and resumed his paperwork, resigned to his fate and vowing never to try and change his destiny ever again.

"Learn to be lonely,  
Life can be lived,  
Life can be loved,  
Alone."


End file.
